Moon of betrayal
by Moonofbetrayal
Summary: She is destined to rule the clans, but so is he. She is the most beautiful cat of the clans, Cloudfire. He is the strongest and most handsome tom of the clans, Blackfang. They are destined to be on opposing sides, to be enemies. One problem; they loved each other. A path of love and hate is left behind as they collide. Who will win her heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Moon of betrayal-Rise of Evil, Start of Love

_Allegiances-Darkclan_

Leader-Redstar-Huge Red tom with light Blue eyes

Mate-Snowfur

Deputy-Rosepool-White she-cat with Ginger tail, paw and ear blue eyes

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Med cat-Dawnsong-Ginger tabby she-cat with Amber eyes

Warriors-Lightpelt- Cream coated she-cat with Green eyes

Apprentice-Duskpaw

Nightfur-Black tom with green eyes

Mate-Moonfrost

Apprentice-Blossompaw

Icefoot-Gray and White tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Shadowpaw

Shadowsky-Black tom with Yellow eyes

Mate-Nightwind

Apprentice-Blackpaw

Firestorm-Ginger tom with green eyes

Mate-Frostwing

Apprentice-Gingerpaw

Thunderwind-Gray tom with amber eyes

Mate-Sunpelt

Apprentice-Icepaw

Frostwing-White she-cat with Green eyes

Mate-Firestorm

Apprentice-Softpaw

Sunpelt-Ginger she-cat with Green eyes

Mate-Thunderwind

Moonfrost-Silver tabby She-cat with grass green eyes

Mate-Nightfur

Nightwind-Black she-cat with blue eyes

Mate-Shadowsky

Flamenose-Ginger tom with blue eyes

Cloudfire-Beautiful Pure White she-cat with sky blue eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar Mate-Shadowpath

Duskclaw-Gray-silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Mother-Nightwind Father-Shadowsky

Shadowpath-Cold Black tom with icy Blue eyes looks exactly like Blackfang

Mother- Nightwind Father-Shadowsky Mate-Cloudfire

Blackfang-Cold Black tom with icy Blue eyes looks exactly like Shadowpath

Mother-Nightwind Father-Shadowsky

Dustknife-Grey and White tom with dark blue eyes

Mother-Sunpelt Father-Thunderwind

Apprentices- Blossompaw-Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes

Mother-Moonfrost Father-Nightfur Mentor-Nightfur

Gingerpaw-Red tom with light Blue eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar Mentor-Firestorm

Icepaw-Ginger and White she-cat with Green eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar Mentor-Thunderwind

Softpaw-ginger (Faded color) she-cat with green/amber eyes.

Loner Mentor-Frostwing

Queens-Snowfur-Pure white she-cat with Sky blue eyes

Mate-Redstar

Kits-Frostkit-Pure white she-cat with Green eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar

Patchkit-Ginger and White tom with Blue eyes

Mother-Snowfur father-Redstar

Whitekit-Pure White tom with Blue eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar

Firekit-Red tom with green eyes

Mother-Snowfur Father-Redstar

Elders-Poolmoon-Gray she-cat with big yellow eyes

Kits-Whitefur, Moonfrost and Nightfur

Sandnight-Ginger tabby she cat with Amber eyes

Kits-Shadowsky, Rosepool, Gingerstar(Leader before Redstar)

Mousetail-Brown and gray tom with green eyes

Mate-Poolmoon

Bigeyes-Silver tom with blue eyes

Mate-Sandnight

This my first story ever. PLEASE NO FLAMERS! I might have grammar mistakes in this story. Please forgive me and I would like some pointers if possible but NO mean things. I have small paragraphs. Repeat: NO FLAMERS! This story is about Cloudpaw! So don't complain about how she has all the toms wrapped around her! Repeat: This story is all about Cloudpaw/fire!


	2. Chapter 2

There are several main families in these clans. In these clans, it's ok to join another clan and leave one. One of the main families is Duskclaw, Blackfang and Shadowpath's family. They were told ever since they were young that they must become leader, at whatever cost. Another one is Cloudfire's. She was also told that she must uphold the family name and become leader.

Prologue

It was a peaceful summer night. There were two queens in the nursery. Snowfur was feeding Cloudkit, Icekit and Gingerkit. Their father, Redstar watched them with adoring eyes.

Nightwind was watching her kits.

Shadowkit, a black tom, who sat down and watched his littermates play. Duskkit, a gray tabby with friendly blue eyes, was play fighting with his brother, Blackkit. Blackkit ruffled his dark ebony pelt and snarled sharply.

Cloudkit broke free from her mothers nest and scrambled over to the other kits. Her fluffy white kit pelt ruffled in the slight summer breeze, while her Bright milky blue eyes shined with content.

*Starclan*

"Cloudkit is destined to rule the clans, but so is Blackkit, ! This is all so unclear! We can't have two leaders at once!" Waterstar looked worried.

"Tell Cloudkit. At least she'll know what's going on when Shadowkit and Blackkit takes over the clans" Stonepelt soothed, trying to comfort her.

"I agree with you, Stonepelt" Patchstar hissed.

"Blackkit shows more leadership while Cloudkit shows a clearer mind!" Goldenpool looked up from the pool. "They would both be good leaders. And Shadowkid is just plain evil!" Silentleaf crouched in a corner.

"I think Blackkit is evil too! With lots of ambition! Cloudkit might be a better leader."

"You dare say that my grandson isn't as good as Redstar's daughter?" Shadowstar walked up to them, his face filled with rage. "Duskkit, Blackkit and Shadowkit must all bring pride to my bloodline again and rule the clans.

Waterstar backed away "It's not that! The she-cat you are talking about is Cloudkit! She might be destined to rule the clan! And she will carry Shadowkit's kits!"

"No! My grandson is the only good leader! He is a good fighter and hunter! He even knows how to control the other apprentices! It'll be fine as long as if Shadowkit's kits are safe," Shadowstar snapped back.

Waterstar sighed "That's the important part! Their kits will save the clans!"

Chapter 1-Kit hood and early apprentice hood (Blackkit, Shadowkit and Duskkit ARE 4 months old. Cloudkit is 3)

Cloudkit crouched down just in time to avoid the dawn patrol. She sighed and contiued down the narrow grass path. She was heading towards stream to catch a few fishes to prove to Blackkit that she was a better hunter then him.

Meanwhile Blackkit stealthyly leapt on small mouse.

'There!' He thought 'That will show Cloudkit!' He contiued to stalk forward as he spotted a mouse munching away.

Suddenly he felt him self being lifted up. He turned his angry blue eyes to face... the dawn patrol.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HEADING?" His father Shadowsky snarled.

"I was just having a hunting contest with Cloudkit!" Blackkit protested.

"CLOUDKIT? WHERE IS SHE?" Shadowsky looked frantic.

"I don't know... I think she headed towards the stream!"

-Sunrise-

Cloudkit returned dangling in Redstar's jaws. She was stalking a vole until Redstar scared it away

"I was wondering where you were!" Blackkit ran from the nursery and gave her ears a lick.

"I'll tell you about it after." Cloudkit promised.

She was surprised to see anger in Blackkit's eyes.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry." Cloudkit lowered her eyes

The two kits headed towards the nursery and curled up together, falling asleep instantly.

Back then every cat thought they were going to end up as mates, but no one ever thought that so many cats were going to die because of it.

A moon later

"Blackkit!" Blackkit whirled around to face Cloudkit.

She was truely growing more beautiful. Her fluffy white fur turned silky and sparkly, and her milky saphire blue eyes held a strange fire in them. It's an known fact that Cloudkit will grow to be a pretty she-cat.

"What do you want?" Was Blackkit's stinging reply. For the past few moons, Shadowstar has been visiting him in his dreams. Shadowstar had tought him in dreams never to trust anyone, that Cloudkit was his enemy and will block his road to success. He wanted to rule the forest and the only way to do that is destroy his only friend, Cloudkit.

"What is wrong with you, Blackkit? I only wanted to say hi!" Cloudkits' melting eyes narrowed.

"Well, STOP! I don't want to be friends anymore! Stop talking to me!" Blackkit finally let it all burst out.

Cloudkit hissed and slashed his ear, then ran off to the nursery.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shadowkit snarled. He stalked after Cloudkit and glared at Blackkit.

Blackkit had changed... and his brothers were fully aware of this dramatic difference.

Soon it was they reached 6 moons...

Duskkit dragged him self out of the comfy, warm and safe nest. His brothers groaned but followed.

Nightwind sat down beside Snowfur and watched them with pride in her eyes.

"Wait!" a familiar voice came. Cloudkit ran up to him and give his ears a smooth strong lick. "Good luck being an apprentice!" She purred.

Blackkit gave Cloudkit a glare. Cloudkit ignored the glare Blackkit gave her. "Thanks!" Shadowkit mewed even through she wasn't talking to him.

"Thanks" Duskkit echoed.

Cloudkit settled down next to Icekit and Gingerkit. Her eyes filled with affection.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highstone for a clan meeting!" Redstar yelled.

The cats sat down. "From this moment on until this apprentice earned his warrior name his name shill be known as Duskpaw! His mentor will be Lightpelt! Shadowpaw's mentor will be Icefoot! Blackpaw's mentor will be Shadowsky!" Redstar leapt off the highrock.

The cats touch noses. "Duskpaw! Shadowpaw! Blackpaw!" The cats yelled. Cloudkit cheered the loudest.

After a night of silence, the three brothers fell asleep cuddled together in the apprentice den

The next moon:

"Cloudpaw! Your mentor is Rosepool. Rosepool, you are ready for another apprentice. You have taught Whitefur well. Icepaw is with Firestorm and Gingerpaw is with Thunderwind!" Redstar leapt off the high rock. "Cloudpaw, Icepaw, Gingerpaw! Cloudpaw! Icepaw! Gingerpaw!" The clan cheered.

Blackpaw was muttering "I don't get why cats are cheering!"

"Well I get it! She is pretty, popular and smart!" Shadowpaw hissed back.

Blackpaw looked shocked. Duskpaw shakes his head in total misunderstanding, Blackpaw is a really strong tom that is too proud for his own good. Why would he look shock and disappointed now? Blackpaw regained his confidence and retorted "You have a swarm of bees for a brain."

"Maybe for you…" Shadowpaw's voice faded as Duskpaw walked toward Cloudpaw to congratulate her. "I can help you find a nest if you want." Duskpaw mumbled. Cloudpaw's eye brightened

"Thanks!" She purred. They walked into the apprentice's den. Duskpaw purred when their pelts brushed. Cloudpaw made a nest beside Duskpaw. She curled up and fell asleep, getting ready to guard the night.

SPV

"See?" Blackpaw hissed in Shadowpaw's ears."She doesn't like you! She likes Duskpaw!"

Shadowpaw knew it, but he would like to hear it from Cloudpaw. "Shows what you know!" Shadowpaw hissed back.

He knew that Blackpaw wants to be leader and Cloudpaw is a Stone blocking Blackpaw's way. Shadowpaw knew that Blackpaw would need his support to get rid of Cloudpaw because Cloudpaw is popular with the other cats and her father is Redstar. "I'll ask her at training." Shadowpaw promised.

Like I would ever hurt Cloudpaw! Shadowpaw thought. But he didn't know what was about to happen in his life. Tragedy awaits them.

BPV

I got him! Blackpaw thought. Shadowpaw had looked unsure thought the whole conversation.

He might be willing to help Blackpaw get rid of Cloudpaw!

Blackpaw started with Shadowpaw cause he was harder then Duskpaw.

Blackpaw knew that Shadowpaw has his own will to do things while Duskpaw believes everything Blackpaw and Shadowpaw tells him!

My path to leader is clearer! Blackpaw thought happily.b

NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM BECOMING LEADER! Nothing! Blackpaw thought.

Cloudpaw got up from her nest. Duskpaw was sleeping a nest away. Cloudpaw purred then walked out of the den. She spotted Shadowpaw and Icefoot leaving on a hunting patrol. "Can I join you?" Cloudpaw asked. "Sure!" Icefoot purred.

They padded into the forest. Cloudpaw spotted a mouse and crept after it. A blur of Black fur scared the mouse away. Shadowpaw sat down and mewed "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" Cloudpaw sat down and licked a snowy paw waiting for Shadowpaw to start. "Here goes, I like you! Do you like me?"

"As a friend I guess. I like Duskpaw! And Duskpaw is who I like!" She got up and stalked away. Not knowing how much she hurt Shadowpaw.

SPV

Shadowpaw walked back to camp shocked at how Cloudpaw had reacted.

She had broken his heart! Now she will pay! He will never love again and it is all her fault!

Shadowpaw might forgive her if she decides that she loves him. As for Duskpaw…he will convince Duskpaw that Cloudpaw is evil and then when they are warriors he will let Duskpaw kill Cloudpaw! Her own lover killing her! Isn't that wonderful? Then he will kill Duskpaw! And Blackpaw will be leader and he-Shadowpaw will be deputy! Shadowpaw raced to Blackpaw and told him the news.

As Cloudpaw hunted the trees began to get thicker and thicker but Cloudpaw still raced along. Suddenly a cat leapt in front of her. "Why is a tiny apprentice like you in Fireclan territory?" The cat asked.

By the looks of him he is about 10 moons with a ginger pelt. I can not fight him. Cloudpaw thought bitterly. He is more experienced then me, he is bigger, stronger and he has other cats on his side! All I have to do is attract the other cats on his side. By now Cloudpaw had realized that she was the most beautiful she-cat in the forest and will be the most beautiful she-cat young or old. Two other cats stepped out of the covering. Smokepaw and Darkfire, "I know you!" Darkfire's eyes popped out.

"You are Cloudpaw from Darkclan!" Smokepaw stared at Cloudpaw not believing his eyes. The ginger cat spoke "We should take her back to camp! Redstar will do anything to get her back! After all she is his daughter."

Cloudpaw's nerves busted. Cloudpaw leapt on to the ginger tom and gave him a good clawing "Get away!" Cloudpaw yowled at him. Suddenly Smokepaw fling Cloudpaw off the ginger cat and hold her down.

Smokepaw turned to the ginger cat and hissed "She is a little she-cat! Why did you unsheathe your claws? You are almost a warrior! Stop acting like a kit, Flamepaw!" Flamepaw glared at Cloudpaw and lowered his eyes.

Smokepaw band down and purred in Cloudpaw's ears "Don't worry Cloudpaw, we won't hurt you." Cloudpaw nodded and glared at Flamepaw.

Flamepaw's mouth turned into an ugly sneer "Don't even try to escape because I'll hunt you down and kill you if you do."

"Like you can, you can't even harm a new apprentice like me!" Cloudpaw hissed back bravely.

"That's just because Smokepaw saved you!" Flamepaw protested.

"Same thing! You can't get your claws on me and that's that!" Cloudpaw snarled.

"I'll take her back to her territory." Smokepaw volunteered.

"But you like her!" Flamepaw protested.

Smokepaw pretended that Flamepaw didn't speak. Cloudpaw and Smokepaw started back to Darkclan territory. "Thanks for saving me back there." Cloudpaw purred.

"You are welcome." Smokepaw purred. Cloudpaw licked Smokepaw's ear good bye as they reached Darkclan territory. "Bye!" Smokepaw called after Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw waved her tail to show that she heard him.

Smokepaw headed back to camp. His head full of Cloudpaw, how beautiful her eyes are. How sleek her fur is. Smokepaw stopped dead. I don't like her do I? Smokepaw asked him self. I do. Smokepaw answered him self. The warrior code I'll worry about later. Smokepaw thought and raced back to Flamepaw and Darkfire. Darkfire stared dreamily after Cloudpaw. "She's so pretty!" Darkfire sighed.

"I think Smokepaw fell for her too!" Flamepaw added. Smokepaw glared at Flamepaw.

"So what? She is prettier than every she-cat in the forest!" Smokepaw bragged.

"She is very beautiful, I almost fell for her." Flamepaw admitted.

"Doesn't every tom?" Smokepaw asked sourly as they padded into the Fireclan camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Shadowpaw approached Blackpaw. "She rejected me," Shadowpaw mewed icily, "I will help you against her."

Blackpaw's eyes widened and he grinned "I knew you'd come around!" He purred. "Tonight Shadowstar will visit you in a dream. He is our grandfather. He is helping me defeat Cloudpaw." Blackpaw told Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw's eyes widened "You've never told me that!"

"Well I did now!" Blackpaw purred.

Cloudpaw and Icefoot returned from hunting carrying two mice each. "We need to talk to Duskpaw now! Before Cloudpaw gets to him!" Blackpaw hissed in Shadowpaw's ear.

Shadowpaw grunted a cold agreement.

Duskpaw was clearing the elder's den. "Why do I get stuck with this? He grumbled.

Cloudpaw gets to hunt and he gets to clean the elder's den, how unfair. "Duskpaw!" Shadowpaw shouted.

Blackpaw ran after Shadowpaw. "Come, Duskpaw! We have something to tell you!" Blackpaw hissed in Duskpaw's ear.

They walked to a small cave. They sat down. "Cloudpaw is evil!" Shadowpaw blurted out.

"She is." Blackpaw agreed. "What?" Duskpaw was shocked.

He had grown to like the beautiful snow-white she-cat! "Why?" Duskpaw asked.

"She is evil! Listen to me! If she exists then she'll take over the clan and we'll never be able to lead like we've always wanted to. From now on you will hate her! Helping her would be betraying us; your brothers by blood!" Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes as he tried to convince his brother.

Duskpaw nodded. Cloudpaw is evil! Stop loving her! She'll wreck my relationships wth my brothers and they are my closest friends! Duskpaw thought to himself.

Duskpaw felt his heart turn cold at the thought of Cloudpaw. They left the cave. "I have hunting, what do you guys have?" Blackpaw asked

"Elders and patrol." Duskpaw answered Blackpaw.

Suddenly a warm brotherly feeling came back to Duskpaw's heart. "I have training then cleaning the elders den," Shadowpaw mewed.

They all groaned. They are all aone in their duties until sunset! "I better go back! Bigeyes is waiting for me to finish getting moss!" Duskpaw chuckled. "I got to go too! See you later!" Blackpaw purred.

Duskpaw left for Bigeyes' request.

"What took you so long?" Bigeyes growled, "I'll scratch you the next time you come in late!" Duskpaw nodded quietly.

He was thinking of Cloudpaw and how sleek her fur is and her beautiful sky blue eyes. She is the most beautiful she-cat in all of the clans! Duskpaw remember how Smokepaw from Fireclan was following Cloudpaw around at the gathering. Stonepaw from Waterclan was too! So was Crowpaw from Moonclan. Duskpaw saw Cloudpaw in the corner of his eyes. Her slim shape and sleek fur. I'll bet she can go into the Fireclan camp and she can take all their prey away and get the Fireclan toms to bring the fresh kills to Darkclan camp! She can go anywhere she wants and anytime she wants! Toms do everything to get her attention! Except for the ones with mates, Duskpaw thought. "Hello?" Bigeyes growled.

"I know!" Duskpaw got up and shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts.

Cloudpaw ran up to Duskpaw "Let's go hunting!" She mewed with her sweet sugary voice.

"No" Duskpaw hissed crushingly.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Duskpaw growled as he swirled around and blocked out the wounded she-cat.

"Duskpaw!" Cloudpaw begged.

"What did I do?"

"I said GO AWAY!" Duskpaw screamed at Cloudpaw.

For a second Duskpaw thought that he hurt the beautiful she-cat's delicate ears. Cloudpaw backed up slowly her eyes filled with hurt and a bit of anger. "I'm sorry Duskpaw! For whatever I've done! Why are you mad at me? I gave up Shadowpaw for you! I gave up Dustpaw for you! I gave up Stonepaw, Crowpaw and even Smokepaw for you!" Duskpaw flinched.

Every cat knew that while Cloudpaw is the most beautiful, Smokepaw is the most handsome, Strong and is about to be made into a warrior. Smokepaw has been padding after Cloudpaw ever since Cloudpaw strayed into Fireclan territory! While the other she-cats blinked at Cloudpaw with jealousy, Cloudpaw has never accepted Smokepaw. "I hate you! You can go do weve ever you want!" Duskpaw hissed as his eyes flashed.

Cloudpaw glared at him and ran over to the apprentice den. Dustpaw followed her. Flamenose looked at Cloudpaw's retreating figure and padded over to Duskpaw. "What did you do this time?" He sneered.

"Nothing, She's just being a mouse brain!" Duskpaw hissed. Why does everyone have to stand up for Cloudpaw?

Flamenose glared at Duskpaw "How dare you call Cloudpaw mouse brain? She is the smartest she-cat I've ever lay my eyes on!" Flamenose growled.

Duskpaw snorted "Are you crazy? All the toms without mates are chasing her! You'll never get her!"

"How do you know?" Flamenose hissed.

"I know because she loved me!" Duskpaw snapped and walked away.

Two moons after

Duskpaw padded toward Redstar as he announced the cats who are attending the Gathering. "Everyone is coming to this gathering! There are no new kits and all the clans are at peace with each other!" Redstar bellowed.

All the cats purred with happiness. Redstar got up and led all the cats to the gathering.

Smokeshadow waited for Darkclan to arrive. He can't wait to see Cloudpaw again. She has a gorgeous pure white pelt with sky blue eyes. Cloudpaw has always ignored him and gone for Duskpaw. Smokeshadow snarled at the thought of Duskpaw. I will keep trying, one day Cloudpaw will be my mate! Smokeshadow promised himself. He had meet Cloudpaw when she strayed into Fireclan territory. He groomed his Smokey grey/black coat his blue eyes looking around for the Darkclan cats. He spotted Cloudpaw in the corner of his eyes. "Cloudpaw!" Smokepaw purred softly.

The she-cat is so beautiful! Her slim shape, her sleek white fur, her graceful body and most of all her sky blue eyes that just drew cats to her.

Smokeshadow shivered as he planned; He would become leader one day and Cloudpaw would have to be his mate! Smokeshadow ran to Cloudpaw only to find himself blocked by Crowfang and Stoneclaw. Smokeshadow growled and pushed the other toms out of the way.

Smokeshadow gasped.

Cloudpaw had really changed; She is even more beautiful now that she has grown.

Her white pelt is silver in the light of the moon. Her blue eyes are shinning with tears….. Wait, tears? Smokeshadow gasped; Who dared hurt Cloudpaw? Wouldn't her extremely protective father have their pelt already? What's wrong, Cloudpaw?" Smokeshadow asked.

"Duskpaw, he's teaming up with Shadowpaw and Blackpaw against me!" Smokeshadow smirked. Cloudpaw's warm fur pressed against him. "It's alright Cloudpaw! Duskpaw isn't good enough for you anyways!" Cloudpaw blinked at Smokeshadow

"I'm glad you are here, Smokepaw!" Cloudpaw purred softly as she sneaked a glance in Dustpaw's direction.

"Smokeshadow, you mean! I got my warrior name a few days ago." Smokeshadow announced proudly.

Cloudpaw purred congratulations. Smokeshadow and Cloudpaw walked over to the fourtrees and waited for the leaders to start.

Smokeshadow tried to twin his tail with Cloudpaw's but the smaller she-cat flinch and shifted away, her eyes glancing warily at Smokeshadow.

She still doesn't love me! She's just using me as a replacement for Duskpaw! Smokeshadow thought bitterly.

But I would get her when I become leader! I will! Smokeshadow promised himself. And our kits will be the most beautiful kits ever! Smokeshadow thought smugly. Duskpaw is staring at them his eyes narrowed into slits.

Duskpaw stared at Smokeshadow and Cloudpaw in shock. I can't believe she left me already for Smokeshadow! Duskpaw thought grimly. Cloudpaw is such a traitor! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

Duskpaw looked at the two again. They are a perfect match! With Cloudpaw's beautiful white coat and Smokeshadow's strong muscles under his sleek pelt. I bet Cloudpaw will move to Fireclan soon! Then Redstar just might pass the leader position onto her anyways and then Fireclan will unite with our clan and they'll rule the forest together.

Every cat knows that Smokeshadow will be Fireclan's next leader and most cats don't even know Duskpaw.

Duskpaw sighed: maybe Smokeshadow and Cloudpaw will be good pair. Just imagine Smokeshadow and Cloudpaw. Smokeshadow is Smokestar and he is leading Fireclan with Cloudpaw at his side as his loyal mate perhaps even ruling Darkclan. Duskpaw snorted at the thought.

That will never be true! Will it? Duskpaw tried shaking his head to release the thought. As he watched Smokeshadow and Cloudpaw twined their tails. Duskpaw looked away.

Cloudpaw flinched away again. Smokeshadow kept trying to twin his tail with hers and it's getting annoying! I'm just using Smokeshadow to make Duskpaw jealous! Cloudpaw reminded her self.

Why do I like Duskpaw? He fights well, hunts well and is handsome with is silver pelt and muscle. But Smokeshadow fights well, Hunts well and is handsome too!

Why do I like Duskpaw and not Smokeshadow? Every cat knew Smokeshadow will be the next Fireclan leader while Duskpaw is going to be a regular warrior. Every she-cat in the forest wants to be Smokeshadow's mate but why don't I? I match Smokeshadow. But I don't love him. Cloudpaw finished her thoughts.

Duskpaw is glaring at her and Smokeshadow. Cloudpaw flicked her ears uneasily but Smokeshadow kept his head high taunting Duskpaw as he groomed Cloudpaw's muzzle. Cloudpaw tried to enjoy the wash but her mind was on Duskpaw.

Duskpaw watched with anger as Smokeshadow groomed Cloudpaw's muzzle. Duskpaw couldn't control him self as he leapt on to Smokeshadow eager to ripe his fur out. Smokeshadow grinned and pressed Duskpaw down. 'Cloudpaw is mine!" Smokeshadow hissed in Duskpaw's ear.

"Never! I'll never give her up!" Duskpaw hissed.

Smokeshadow's eyes narrowed, though his plan of irratating Duskpaw had worked. Duskpaw's ears twisted in satisfaction.

Smokeshadow thinks that he can scare me! He is so wrong! Duskpaw thought. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in Duskpaw's neck. Smokeshadow is a mouse length away from killing Duskpaw. "Are you still so strong now?" Smokeshadow sneered in Duskpaw's face.

Duskpaw focused his strength and kicked Smokeshadow off. The two toms circled each other. Redstar leapt off the High stone along with Nightstar; the Fireclan leader. "Stop, now!" Redstar's harsh commend came.

Duskpaw let go of Smokeshadow's ears and Smokeshadow jumped off Duskpaw's shoulder. "End of Gathering!" Waterstar's amusement call rang soundly around the clearing as cats found their clan.

"Quite a show, Duskpaw!" a Waterclan cat yelled to Duskpaw.

Duskpaw glared at the cat. If the fight hadn't been stopped Smokeshadow would have won. And every cat knew that, even Duskpaw. The Darkclan cats glared in Duskpaw's direction, a bit ashamed. Duskpaw lowered his head.

Shadowpaw and Blackpaw raced over to Duskpaw. "Are you ok?" Shadowpaw asked.

"I'm fine!" Duskpaw snapped.

Duskpaw looked over to Smokeshadow, all the cats from his clan is congratulating him.

Why does Smokeshadow have to be so popular? Why can Cloudpaw have all the toms twisted around her paw? Why do I have to be so weak compared to Smokeshadow? The world is not fair! Duskpaw thought to himself as he padded away with his brothers. At least with them life is fun! Little did Duskpaw know.

All the cats settled down and in the apprentice den the now familiar stand off was again conducted. The end result, as always, was Cloudpaw backing down.

All the Apprentices trained hard, their goals and ambitions fresh in their young minds.

Though, Blackpaw, Shadowpaw and Dustpaws seemed to know that their biggest competitor was infact Cloudpaw.

She was the only cat among the apprentices who has the potential to be the next leader. The fact that her father is Redstar doesn't really help either.

Shadowpaw padded into the training hollow. His muscular Black pelt shone impressively. His intelligent blue eyes flashed with anger as he realized that Cloudpaw is battle training too with Blackpaw and Blossompaw.

Icefoot led Shadowpaw into the clearing.

"Cloudpaw is better then Blackpaw!" Rosepool screamed.

"No, Blackpaw is better then Cloudpaw!" Shadowsky argued.

"Cloudpaw is better then Blackpaw at everything." Rosepool spat.

Nightfur stepped in between the two angry cats and mewed "Why don't we have a contest to see which apprentice is better?"

"Cloudpaw will surely win all of them!" Rosepool hissed confidently and glared at Shadowsky.

"Wrong! Blackpaw will win them all!" Shadowsky glared back.

"OR Shadowpaw will win then all!" Icefoot purred.

All three cats glared at each other. Nightfur sighed and glanced at the three fighting warriors "Why don't we try some contests? There can be Fighting, hunting and climbing whoever wins the most contests win!"

"Ok," Shadowsky sighed.

"I'll be the judge! It's Cloudpaw, Shadowpaw and Blackpaw against each other!" announced Nightfur.

"We'll begin with the hunting. The first apprentice to bring back 3 freshkills wins!" Nightfur looked at the cats who didn't argue.

"Go!" The three apprentices raced off each eager to win.

Shadowpaw raced to tall pines and spotted a mouse.

Shadowpaw stalked the mouse and winded it with a blow to the head and killed it before it could do anything.

Then he stalked two rabbits. Soon, Shadowpaw raced back to the clearing with his three prey.

When he entered the training hollow Cloudpaw was already there with two mice and one pigeon licking her paw looking very smug. Blackpaw followed Shadowpaw. Blackpaw spotted Cloudpaw and his ears flattened as he hissed with anger and his claws sank into his shrew.

"Cloudpaw won! The next event is climbing!" Nightfur purred with pride.

The cats raced to Sky oak.

"Go!" Nightfur called.

The apprentices started up. Cloudpaw so far was ahead. Blackpaw was right after her. Shadowpaw is last. Shadowpaw grunted and started up quickly he soon caught up to Blackpaw. But couldn't catch up to Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw wins!" Nightfur purred again.

Cloudpaw smirked then backed down quietly in the intensity of Blackpaw's glare.

Rosepool looked like she is going to bust with pride. Shadowsky looked down at his paws and glared at Blackpaw. But Blackpaw is too busy glaring at Cloudpaw to notice. "The final contest!" Nightfur announced.

"The fighting!" Cloudpaw groaned.

Oh I forgot; she doesn't like getting her fur dirty! Shadowpaw thought bitterly. Blackpaw is clearly thinking the same thing as he looked down upon the white she-cat.

"First is Shadowpaw against Cloudpaw!" Nightfur announced.

Cloudpaw got up and fluffed up her pelt.

Shadowpaw stepped up considering the factors that Cloudpaw is smaller and quicker but he was stronger and bigger.

Shadowpaw leapt on to Cloudpaw; trying to pin her down before she can escape.

Cloudpaw slid underneath him and raked her sharp claws through Shadowpaw's coat leaving marks. Shadowpaw let out a yowl of rage and pressed Cloudpaw down and brought his teeth to her throat.

Cloudpaw whimpered beneath him and tried to push him off but Shadowpaw had a strong grip. "Stop!" Came Rosepool's sharp commend.

"Now Cloudpaw against Blackpaw! If she loses then she loses the Fighting contest." Nightfur didn't look impressed with her lack of skill.

Cloudpaw narrowed her eyes and hissed at Blackpaw her white teeth eager to ripe his throat out. Blackpaw purred and hissed "Try me! I'll kill you!" Cloudpaw growled and leapt on to Blackpaw, knocking him onto the ground but Blackpaw was bigger so he easily flipped her over.

Cloudpaw let lose then flung Blackpaw off. But Blackpaw just laughed and shook the dust from his pelt and knocked Cloudpaw to the ground. Cloudpaw snarled and chomped down on Blackpaw's ears. Blackpaw growled in rage and picked Cloudpaw up with his teeth and flung her against a tree. Cloudpaw lay there but leapt up as soon as Blackpaw moved. "I'll never let you win!" Cloudpaw hissed and leapt on Blackpaw tearing at his black pelt.

Blackpaw fling Cloudpaw off with a mighty kick. Cloudpaw got up and licked a paw then flew as fast as a bird at Blackpaw. Blackpaw dodged but Cloudpaw's paw caught him in the face. Blackpaw hissed in anger and pressed Cloudpaw to the ground with his teeth in her throat ready to kill her. "Get off!" Cloudpaw growled.

"Blackpaw won but Blackpaw has more wounds then Cloudpaw." Nightfur mewed, judging the pair closely.

"Now Blackpaw against Shadowpaw!" Nightfur continued.

Blackpaw leapt at Shadowpaw before Nightfur could finish and held Shadowpaw down. "Blackpaw wins I guess." Nightfur growled angry that Blackpaw went before his ok.

'The winners of the contests are Cloudpaw and Blackpaw tied because the fighting is worth two contests!" Nightfur purred.

Blackpaw glared at Cloudpaw and Cloudpaw glared back at Blackpaw. Shadowpaw purred congratulation for Blackpaw, then Shadowpaw hissed at Cloudpaw making her flinch. Shadowpaw and Blackpaw left for the camp with Cloudpaw trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Duskpaw, your name will be Duskclaw in honor of your dangerous claws! Shadowpaw your name will be Shadowpath for I hope you will choose the right paths! Blackpaw will be Blackfang for his bravery, and lack of consideration before sinking his fangs in the enemy! Cloudpaw will be Cloudfire for her ambition and the fire that burns in her eyes! Dustpaw will be Dustknife in honor of his grandfather Thornknife! I here by Starclan grant them the name of warriors!" Redstar announced.

"Duskclaw, Shadowpath, Blackfang, Cloudfire, Dustknife!" The cats chanted loudly.

The new warriors raised their heads with pride. Especially Cloudfire, who had been made a warrior a moon early.

Mainwhile she was considering her plan. Was it worth it?

Cloudfire walked over to Shadowpath and mewed something in his ear.

Cloudfire and Shadowpath walked out of the camp and started to the undergrowth.

Duskclaw went into the warrior's den to make himself a nest.

Flamenose brushed past Duskclaw roughly only then did Duskclaw know that Flamenose was still mad at him for saying that Cloudfire was a mouse brain. It was moons ago for Starclan's sack! Duskclaw sighed; His first day and he already have an enemy.

Softpaw sat at the edge of the clearing. Her mind flooding with thoughts.

Cloudfire always hogs all the attention from the toms! Even Smokeshadow! Smokeshadow is the most handsome tom in all of the clans! Cloudfire even got her warrior name before me! It's not fair! Cloudfire plays with the feelings of all the toms! Except Blackfang, who just wants to be leader and is trying to get Cloudfire out of his way. Dustknife just wants Cloudfire as a mate and nothing else. Smokeshadow loves Cloudfire but Cloudfire does not love him back so it's a waste of feelings! Ah, and the two toms with Cloudfire at the gathering. Crowfang is just a tom with lots of wasted emotions and Stoneclaw is a simple tom who is just like all the other toms. He wants attention from Cloudfire.

Everything is easy for Cloudfire! She has toms chasing her, she is a good warrior, she will be perfect for the next Darkclan leader, she has perfect parents: Redstar and Snowfur, her blood is pure, She is healthy, she gets everything she wants, she is spoiled by Redstar and Snowfur cause she is the only kit that has a chance of being leader after Redstar , She is popular, She has lots of friends, all the she-cats admirer her, she is drop dead gorgeous, she always goes to every gathering, Redstar made her warrior 1 moon earlier. Let's just say her life is perfect. Softpaw sat down on the moss, her eyes raging.

It was fun being Cloudfire's best friend because it received attention. It was fun spying on the toms, warriors, leader, elders, queens, deputy, kits and apprentices. We never got in trouble because of Cloudfire. But I'm jealous of her. My parents are Silverwind from Fireclan and Icefang from Darkclan they are not half as powerful as Cloudfire's parents. My blood is not nearly as pure as Cloudfire's. Her grandparents are Jaystar and Gingerstar, my grandparents are Nightfire and leafheather, they are famous traitors. Cloudfire's family is one of the most powerful family in the forest no traitors, half clan or exiled. The only families that match hers are Duskclaw, Blackfang and Shadowpath's and Smokeshadow's.

Duskclaw, Blackfang and Shadowpath's family is one of the oldest and purest bloodlines in Darkclan. Their family isn't all over the clans like Cloudfire's, but instead, all gathered in Darkclan. Their family had traditionally been the leaders most of the generations until Jaystar, Cloudfires's grandfather, had showed to be more capable. Duskclaw, Blackfang and Shadowpath has the mission to bring their family pride again.

Softpaw's thoughts were stopped as she spotted Cloudfire and Shadowpath walk out of camp together.

Shadowpath followed Cloudfire.

The she-cat had wanted to tell him something.

Cloudfire crouched down on some moss and mentioned for Shadowpath to sit beside her. Shadowpath hissed in impatience but sat down and licked a paw. "Shadowpath, I know things haven't been well between us these days and I wanted to ask you what I can do to rebuild the friendship between us." Cloudfire asked.

"Nothing, I hate you and that's that!" Shadowpath hissed in her face.

"Why did you like me in the first place?" Cloudfire demanded.

Shadowpath's heart softened "I thought you were sweet, kind, brave, strong and beautiful." Shadowpath admitted.

Shadowpath ducked his head waiting for a slash in the face but instead Cloudfire pressed her muzzle against him "I thought similar about you," Cloudfire purred.

Shadowpath's eyes widened in shock "You don't like Duskclaw anymore?" Shadowpath's voice trembled.

"No, I love you Shadowpath. Not him, he was my closest friend and I mistook that for affection. He isn't what he used to be. I regret everything I've done to you Shadowpath. Please forgive me!" Cloudfire begged.

Cloudfire did suddenly fall in love with Shadowpath. She feels horrible for doing this, but she needs a partner. She needs help against Blackfang.

As soon as Blackfang approaches power, he will kill her off to prevent attempts at questioning his power.

Taking Shadowpath away from him will weaken him.

She will try to love Shadowpath. She will open her heart to him and let him in, something she's never done with Duskclaw.

Looking into his ice blue eyes, her heart fluttered and skipped a beat. Maybe falling in love won't be so hard.

"I forgive you Cloudfire, we will be together facing whatever comes in the future, side by side, tails twined forever," The two lovers twined their tails side by side and watched the sunset. "Forever," Cloudfire purred as she laid her head on Shadowpath's shoulder.

"Forever," Shadowpath repeated.

As the night grew their pelts blended together. Black pressed against white as ether enjoyed this moment. Who would've thought that they'd have to split apart soon.

Cloudfire and Shadowpath walked back to camp together their pelts blending.

Duskclaw watched in shock, rage and jealousy. Shadowpath had told him that Cloudfire was evil and now Shadowpath was friends with her? What in Starclan happened? I wonder what Blackfang will think of that! Duskclaw thought bitterly.

Duskclaw walked up to Shadowpath and hissed in his ear "What happened?" Shadowpath touched noses with Cloudfire then turned to Duskclaw

"Nothing, we talked things over and now we are mates. Aren't you happy for us?" Shadowpath purred and narrowed his icy blue eyes.

"I'm SO happy!" Duskclaw retorted. "That you stole her from me!"

"You were the one to be mean to her in the first place!" Shadowpath growled uneasily and flicked his ears. "She never liked you, just as a really close friend. She just mistook that for affection,"

"Whatever," Duskclaw growled and walked away from Shadowpath.

Duskclaw suddenly regretted doing that; Shadowpath was always the stronger, braver and handsomer of the two. Therefore Shadowpath can kill me. Duskclaw thought.

Duskclaw spotted Softpaw out of the corner of his eyes.

Softpaw is always following Cloudfire, they are best friends but no one ever noticed Softpaw.

Duskclaw padded over to Softpaw. Softpaw has muttered, faded ginger fur and crowfood colored eyes. Softpaw's mother was a loner but she was really pretty with Dark ginger fur and Light blue eyes. I wonder how a pretty mother had such an ugly kit. Duskclaw wondered.

Softpaw seemed to know how she looked and started washing her muttered fur "Hi." Duskpaw managed to say.

"Hi!" Softpaw purred and coughed some hair balls up. Duskclaw nudged away from the weird apprentice and started into the warriors den.

Cloudfire pressed her nose against Shadowpath and he purred.

Cloudfire and Shadowpath were on a small moon high patrol alone.

"Did you ever think of having kits?" Shadowpath asked his eyes gleaming.

"Yes!" Cloudfire managed to say. "Our kits will be black and white! Let's think of some names!" Shadowpath purred.

"Snowkit, Blackkit, Darkkit, Frostkit?" Cloudfire suggested.

"Nightkit, Whitekit, Icekit, Starkit?" Shadowpath purred.

"Let's decide when they are born." Cloudfire mewed. "Agreed" Shadowpath twined his tail with Cloudfire's. The two cats got ready for their first kits together.

Shadowpath and Cloudfire walked back to camp together their pelts dirty.

They went into the warriors den and curled up beside each other.

BPV

Blackfang watched with cold eyes. Cloudfire had somehow won Shadowpath's heart and his support.

That's her advantage; she can win the hearts of all the toms with her beauty. It's not fair because that's not fair play. But if she doesn't play fair then I won't ether! Blackfang thought.

Cloudfire curled up beside Shadowpath. He is so handsome, nice, strong and loving! I can't ever find a better mate! Cloudfire thought.

I won't ever break his heart ever again! Cloudfire promised herself. We will be together for ever and ever. I've always thought I loved Duskclaw, but now that I know that I just liked him as a friend, what happened to make me love Shadowpath? Cloudfire wondered.

Cloudfire spotted Blackfang outside the warriors den.

Blackfang and I hate each other for our ambition. I want to be leader and so does he but I won't let him. As long as I'm alive he won't be leader of Darkclan! Cloudfire promised darkly.

Dustknife crept into the room then he spotted Shadowpath and Cloudfire. Dustknife's eyes darkened and he left in a hurry. I've always used Dustknife. Cloudfire reminded herself. I can't let Blackfang have another follower. I can't.

Shadowpath looked at Cloudfire, she is so beautiful! Her white coat shining in the moonlight her blue eyes brightening into a silver river.

Why did he hate her in the first place? Because I thought she liked Duskclaw. Shadowpath answered himself.

But now she loves me so we will be together for ever! Tails twined and hearts melted together forever. Shadowpath promised himself.

But I've betrayed Blackfang for love. It doesn't matter; I never wanted to help him anyways. Shadowpath tried to convince himself but couldn't. Slowly Shadowpath fell asleep.

A moon has past- Cloudfire is expecting Shadowpath's kits but only Starclan and Cloudfire knows. Shadowpath and Blackfang have talked. Duskclaw have talked with Cloudfire. The gathering is coming in 2 days. Redstar is on his last 2 lives.

Shadowpath woke up. Starclan is sitting beside him. "Why am I in Starclan?" Shadowpath demanded.

"You are here because we need to tell you that you can't be with Cloudfire anymore.' Waterstar and Patchstar mewed together.

"Why?!" Shadowpath asked.

"Because she has to be with Duskclaw to complete her future.' Waterstar answered calmly.

"No!" Shadowpath gasped 'Never!" Waterstar sighed. "She will die if she is with you." Shadowpath frowned; His dear Cloudfire dead because of him! Shadowpath closed his eyes wishing that everything is as easy as blowing a feather or catching a mouse.

Suddenly the Starclan cats disappeared and Shadowpath was left with a puddle of blood and the dead body of a white cat. It is Cloudfire. And he's standing over her, his claws filled with her blood. Shadowpath screamed with horror then woke up.

Cloudfire was surrounded by Starclan cats. "You can't be with Shadowpath!" Waterstar hissed.

"Pretend Duskclaw is the father of your kits! If you want the kits to live!" Creampelt commanded.

"Please listen to us!" Begged Dawnstar.

The cats parted leaving Cloudfire alone with a dead White cat. Cloudfire's eyes widened when she realized that the cat was her! There are three dead kits beside Cloudfire, a black cat is crouched over Cloudfire and the kits his eyes watery with tears, it is Shadowpath.

Cloudfire gasped when a pain entered her stomach, an ugly scar was laid across Cloudfire's stomach. Cloudfire can only see blood and tears suddenly Waterstar appeared again.

"Listen to us! Pretend that Duskclaw is the father, be Duskclaw's mate! Or you and the kits will die! Please Cloudfire! Be Duskclaw's mate! Shadow is evil, True love must be found or all will be lost. But Black is the real". Waterstar is interrupted a dark mist surrounded Cloudfire

"Die!" A voice hissed and leapt for Cloudfire's neck just as he did he vanished.

Cloudfire lay in the Warriors den with Shadowpath beside her.

Shadowpath suddenly woke up. "Did you get the dream?" Cloudfire asked tears choking her.

She finally found a mate who loved her but now she has to be parted with him.

"Yes" Shadowpath choked out.

The two cats didn't know what to do next. Cloudfire found the courage to speak. "I love you Shadowpath but I guess we can't be mates any more." Cloudfire rasped.

Shadowpath licked her ear. 'I guess we better leave each other." Shadowpath looked away and Cloudfire couldn't bear the pain. She buried her head in his pelt, her chest quivering with sobs.

Shadowpath can't cry. He's never cried before. He gently nudged the she-cat and started grooming her flawless fur for the last time as mates.

The next morning, she was alone in her nest. Cloudfire looked around the camp looking for Duskclaw. Finally she found Duskclaw in a deep conversation with Blackfang. Cloudfire swallowed and walked over to them.

Blackfang glared at her as she arrived "Where is Shadowpath? Seeing that you two are like a white cat and its shadow!" Cloudfire glared at Blackfang while Duskclaw flinched at Blackfang's words.

Cloudfire looked at Duskclaw "We need to talk," She whispered.

Duskclaw dipped his head with a glint of hope in his dull eyes. Duskclaw had realized how much he loved the white she-cat.

While Cloudfire had used her love for Shadowpath to cover her affection for Duskclaw. I guess I still care for him, but not as much as Shadowpath. Cloudfire thought to her self.

The two cats padded out of camp and into the moss clearing. "I had a dream from Starclan and they told me that we belong together." Cloudfire paused to see how Duskclaw would react only to see sadness in his eyes.

"So you want me to replace Shadowpath because of Starclan but now I don't really want this anymore. You left Shadowpath because Starclan wants us to be together not because you love me."

"Kind of, and I'm expecting his kits so I want you to pretend that you are the father."

Duskclaw winced. "Great, I thought you liked me but now you are having kits with my brother?" Duskclaw glared at Cloudfire.

Cloudfire looked away "But then you changed, you didn't like me anymore. Now we have to try to rebuild our feelings,"

Duskclaw's eyes lightened, "Then you will be my mate? Not Shadowpath's?"

"Yes. We will be mates and we will have kits of our own and we will love each other!" Cloudfire tried to sound excited.

Duskclaw's eyes lit up "Then let's go hunting!" Cloudfire's heart softened, this was her best friend. This was the old Duskkit, black when they were kits.

"Race you!" Cloudfire yowled.

Duskclaw started to ran but Cloudfire had a head start and raced in front of him. "I win!" Cloudfire purred.

"I forgot that you love winning." Duskclaw sighed.

Cloudfire licked his ears with a look of affection in her eyes.

Duskclaw returned the lick with affection in his eyes. The two new mates cuddled together purring. "Cloudfire!" Shadowpath hissed.

Then Shadowpath spotted Duskclaw and Cloudfire.

Shadowpath's eyes widened in anger, hatred, betrayal and sadness. "I see that you found a new mate already!" Shadowpath hissed and stalked away before any cat could say anything.

Cloudfire's eyes followed his figure. Her heart shattering. I'm so sorry Shadowpath. I'm so sorry.

"I'm sorry." Duskclaw mewed.

"No, we are mates now; we'll have to tell Shadowpath sometime. It's not your fault," Cloudfire purred softly and looked Duskclaw in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Duskclaw answered confidently

The two cats purred and cuddled together again. "I love you." Cloudfire purred, 'as a friend' she thought in her mind.

I can't believe it! She found a new mate already! She betrayed me. I hate her. Shadowpath thought miserably. The past moon had been the happiest moon of his life. He had a perfect mate; Cloudfire the love of his life.

But now Cloudfire had turned to Duskclaw. Shadowpath walked back to camp with troubled thoughts as he spotted Blackfang. "Hi," Shadowpath mewed hesitantly.

Blackfang looked Shadowpath over. "What happened? Have you been dumped by Cloudfire?" Blackfang purred.

"Yes," Shadowpath hissed. "Do you wish to join me again?" Blackfang asked.

"Yes!" Shadowpath hissed.

Blackfang butted his brother with his head, "I'm glad you're back,"

"I've been organizing a clan of loners, rouges and other clan cats while you were gone. We will be attacking Darkclan in a day. Don't worry we've got all toms because she-cats are weak!" Blackfang purred.

"Cloudfire is not weak!" Shadowpath protested.

Blackfang glared at Shadowpath. "Why? Do you still have feelings for her after she dumped you for Duskclaw?"

'No!" Shadowpath protested.

"Good." Blackfang glared at Shadowpath. "Trust me!" Shadowpath insisted

"She betrayed me! I now hate her as well." Shadowpath promised.

I'm the deputy now! Smokeshadow thought.

Cloudfire would have to love me now! Smokeshadow thought smugly.

Flameblaze padded over to Smokeshadow "You aren't still thinking about Cloudfire are you?" Flameblaze asked.

Flameblaze sighed inside his head. Smokeshadow is weak, now where as strong as Blackfang. Flameblaze had been recruited by Blackfang, and he had agreed because he saw someone worth following, a cat worthy of being leader.

Smokeshadow's nose twitched. Flameblaze had hated Cloudfire from the moment Cloudfire strayed on to Fireclan territory.

Flameblaze sighed sadly. "She'll never like you. Last moon she was with Shadowpath and this moon I hear she's with Duskclaw. She's broken so many hearts that I can't even count! Dustknife's, Shadowpath's, Duskclaw's, Crowfang's, Stoneclaw's and many others! Even though after she broke their hearts they are still chasing her. It's weird that way. Shinepaw dumped Brokenpaw and the other toms stopped liking her but Cloudfire broke so many hearts and all the toms still like her!"

Smokeshadow thought about it. Shinepaw's dark ginger fur is not nearly as attractive as Cloudfire's sleek white coat.

"What a mystery! Cloudfire is the most beautiful she-cat in the forest! Shinepaw is not even close!" Smokeshadow purred


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Attack!

Blackfang raced to the meeting place. All the cats were waiting for him including Shadowpath.

Blackfang looked around the circle. There are Flameblaze, Shadowpath, Crowfang, Stoneclaw, himself and some rouges their names are Darkness, Stone, Venom, Rock, Poison, Snake, Ice, Fire and Blaze.

"The main targets are Redstar, Rosepool and Cloudfire."

"Why is a she-cat/queen a threat to us?" Flame asked.

"Cause she might be leader after her father Redstar!" Blackfang snarled.

"I heard that she is the most beautiful forest cat." Stone mewed.

"She is." Crowfang replied with out thinking so he received a blow to the ear from Blackfang.

Stoneclaw twitched his ear "I love her, so does a lot others and I won't hurt her unless she attacks me." Some of the forest cats nodded their agreements.

"You won't have to. Flameblaze and I will deal with her. She is our enemy." Blackfang answered.

The cats nodded. "Venom, Snake, Stoneclaw, Rock, Ice and Fire will be our back up." Blackfang mewed.

"And remember if I'm fighting another cat go to Shadowpath if you have any questions! Understand?" The cats nodded again. "Then let's go!" Blackfang led the cats through Darkclan forest.

Cloudfire padded into the nursery, her belly is getting more and more swollen.

Some cats already know and that some cats did not include Shadowpath. I'll tell him today that I'm expecting Duskclaw's kits. Cloudfire decided.

Suddenly a yowl came "Attack!" Blackfang screamed.

Blackfang and Flameblaze leapt over to Cloudfire who crouched down in defense.

Flameblaze's eyes raked over Cloudfire's slightly swollen belly. "I see that she's expecting kits. This will be easier then I think!" Flameblaze hissed.

"I'll bet anything that Shadowpath is the father." Blackfang snarled. "No, Duskclaw is." Cloudfire spoke up her voice soft.

Blackfang snarled at Cloudfire who hissed back. "It's Duskclaw's?" Blackfang questioned.

"Not it! they are cats so therfore they are known as the kits!" Cloudfire snarled.

Blackfang lashed out a paw nearly missing her eyes. Cloudfire flinched.

"Traitor." She whispered.

This time Flameblaze bit down hard on her ears. "Who is the traitor?" Flameblaze hissed.

"You two." Cloudfire growled.

Blackfang's eyes widened in anger and bit down hard on Cloudfire's tail making her screech in pain. Cloudfire slashed Blackfang's nose.

The two cats glared at each other. Flameblaze narrowed his eyes dangerously. "There are two of us! Two warriors, and there is one of you. A Queen expecting kits." Flameblaze threatened.

Blackfang glared at Cloudfire who glared back.

Out of the corner of his eyes Blackfang spotted Cloudfire edging more and more towards the exit.

Shadowpath ran in "We are losing!" Shadowpath hissed.

"I can go help them." Flameblaze hissed.

"After all Cloudfire is expecting kits." Shadowpath's eyes widened. "Kits! Who's?"

"Duskclaw's" Cloudfire answered quietly.

The two cat's eyes met.

One filled with anger, sadness, love and regret the other filled with sadness, hatred and betrayal. Blackfang glared at them with a cold look in his eyes.

"I can deal with her." Blackfang finally hissed.

Cloudfire give him a glare that can kill if glares can kill.

Shadowpath stared at Cloudfire for a moment longer then turned away.

"I never thought you would betray the clan." Cloudfire hissed at Shadowpath.

Shadowpath turned back with rage in his eyes. "You aren't my mate anymore don't tell me what to do!" Cloudfire's eyes widened in anger, regret, love and lies.

"Redstar and Rosepool are dead!" Flameblaze yowled.

Cloudfire's eyes widened as she ran out of the den Blackfang fast on her heels. "No. Redstar!"

Cloudfire yowled. Cloudfire licked her father's ears trying to wake him up. "Redstar." Snowfur wailed.

"Father!" Cloudfire wailed along with her mother Snowfur.

"Starclan save him! He's young! He had a good few moons head of him!" Cloudfire tried to calm Snowfur down but Snowfur raced back to the nursery.

Snowfur returned with her four kits and raced down to the river. Cloudfire followed trying to calm Snowfur down but Snowfur leapt in to the river with her kits and was never seen again. "Mother!" Cloudfire wailed.

Gingerpaw and Icepaw followed Cloudfire their eyes sad and haunted.

The three cats grieved for their parents together.

For the first time Icepaw and Cloudfire cuddled together purring encouragements, jealousy and hatred no longer with in them.

Cloudfire could feel Snowfur and Redstar beside them grieving for their own lost lives.

"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father." Cloudfire whispered as they left back to camp.

"I have gotten a message from Starclan. Duskclaw will now be leader." Dawnsong announced.

Duskclaw looked surprised. "Thank you!" Duskclaw managed to say.

Cloudfire purred loudly and licked Duskclaw's ear. "Blackfang and Shadowpath are now exiled! They have attack the clan and killed Redstar and Rosepool. I will choose a deputy before Moonhigh!" Duskclaw announced. Duskclaw and Dawnsong left for the Moonpool. Cloudfire glared at Blackfang and Shadowpath as they left the camp.

Blackfang and Shadowpath left the Darkclan camp. "I will go to Nightclan. They will welcome me as leader." Blackfang decided. "I'll go to Iceclan!" Shadowpath mewed. The two brothers nodded goodbye and each padding off to a clan. I know this is weird but I know I'll be the leader of Iceclan. Shadowpath thought. With that the brothers parted. (I know that this is weird but I need them to some how become leader of a clan! Sorry about this I know it's badly written this paragraph sorry! I'm in no writing mood write now! Sorry!)

2 days has past. Duskclaw is now Duskstar. Shadowpath and Blackfang are now Shadowstar leader of Iceclan and Blackstar leader of Nightclan. Shadowstar and Blackstar have earned the respect of the cats of Iceclan and Nightclan. Nightstar died of greencough Smokeshadow is now Smokestar leader of Fireclan. Cloudfire is chosen by Starclan to be deputy. Cloudfire is closer to birth about 4 moons. However there is a battle to come, the first of many. The prophesy will start to take place. A prophesy that will last for season to come. Until Black and White dies.

"Cloudfire, myself, Gingerpaw, Icepaw, Flamenose, Greypelt, Nightwind, Frostwing and Dustknife will come to the Gathering!" Duskstar announced.

The cats he called waited for him. Duskstar leapt off the high rock and lead the cats to fourtrees. Duskstar spotted his mate Cloudfire talking with Icepaw. Duskstar slowed down and raced beside Cloudfire matching her paws step to step. "I'll leave you two alone!" Icepaw s purred amusement in her eyes.

Duskstar waited for Icepaw to leave. "Today we might see Blackfang again." Duskstar mewed.

"I won't care of I never saw him again!" Cloudfire hissed. "And Shadowpath?" Duskstar asked. Cloudfire flinched "Duskstar, Shadowpath and I are over." Cloudfire hissed.

"You are my mate now!" Cloudfire continued.

"I know." Duskstar licked her ears.

"I love you." Duskstar purred.

"I love you too." Cloudfire purred back.

The cats arrived at Fourtrees. Duskstar and Cloudfire looked up at the highrock what they saw shocked them badly.

"Shadowpath and Blackfang are Nightclan and Iceclan's new leaders?" Cloudfire hissed.

"It's Blackstar." A Nightclan cat purred.

"And Shadowstar!" An Iceclan cat mewed.

Cloudfire's eyes widened in shock. "Surprised?" Blackstar's tail tip ran over Cloudfire's shoulder.

Cloudfire turned and glared at Blackstar. "Traitor!" Cloudfire hissed.

"Why my dear Cloudfire, isn't it a shock that a tiny and weak she-cat like you became deputy? And it is weird that you are deputy and you're mate is Duskstar!" Blackstar hissed.

Cloudfire could not stop her anger as she raked her claws over Blackstar's face.

Blackstar hissed and leapt at her. Suddenly Shadowstar pulled them apart.

"Blackstar, this is your first gathering as leader! Don't ruin it by attacking a queen!" Shadowstar hissed.

Blackstar gave one last glared at Cloudfire and back off. "And don't come back." Cloudfire hissed.

Duskstar licked her ears. Smokestar gave a yowl of the cats to gather. "Fireclan will start." Smokestar announced.

"Nightstar died of Greencough. I am Fireclan's new leader. Nightflame is our deputy. We will welcome any cat that wishes to join Fireclan." Smokestar glanced at Cloudfire who looked away Smokestar sighed and flicked his tail for Duskstar to start. "Darkclan is fine. 2 days ago rouges attacked our clan and killed Redstar and Rosepool, I am now leader and Cloudfire is my deputy. Cloudfire is expecting my kits and that is all for Darkclan." Some of the toms growled at Duskstar for Cloudfire but Duskstar ignored them. "I am now Nightclan's new leader because Jaystar retired. My deputy is Flameblaze who quit Fireclan to join Nightclan!" Blackstar purred. Cloudfire saw Smokestar glare at Flameblaze. "I'm Iceclan's new leader, Gingerstar has somehow died. My deputy is Bloodkiller." Shadowstar hissed. Cloudfire couldn't imagine what had happened to her beloved Shadowpath, but then again she had no right to love him. She had broken his heart one way or another. Shadowstar's eyes met her own as the gathering ended. "Good job on becoming leader." Cloudfire mumbled. "You too for becoming deputy and for expecting Duskstar's kits!" Shadowstar's eyes were icy as they betrayed his emotions.

"Thanks." Cloudfire looked away. "I guess I better go." Cloudfire finally spoke breaking the awkward silence between them. Shadowstar's icy eyes followed Cloudfire as she left to find Duskstar.

I need more power. Blackstar thought.

I need a plan. I'll discuss this with Shadowstar and Flameblaze. "Shadowstar Flameblaze! Meet me behind the tree after all the cats have gone!" The two cats nodded. Soon all the cats left, only Shadowstar, Blackstar and Flameblaze are left. "WE need more power! Smokestar will follow us for sure but Duskstar won't! And I want him and Cloudfire dead!" Blackstar hissed. Flameblaze thought for a moment. "What about their kits?" Flameblaze asked. Shadowstar's eyes flashed in anger at the though of Cloudfire and Duskstar's kits. "We can kidnap them. Duskstar and Cloudfire will do anything to get them back." Shadowstar suggested. "How about we attack their camp when they are born? Then we can get the kits easily!" Blackstar hissed. "But who will tell us?" Flameblaze asked. "Dustknife duh!" Blackstar hissed. "He is strongly against Duskstar with Cloudfire so he will do anything to kill Duskstar!" Shadowstar explained. Flameblaze seemed to understand. "I'll talk to him later." Blackstar hissed Shadowstar nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-5-Love

It is a normal day in Darkclan camp. Cloudfire and Duskstar are curled up together like they always do when sunset arrives.

Suddenly Duskstar got up and leapt on to high rocks. "Three apprentices have reached the end of their training! Gingerpaw, Icepaw and Softpaw Do you promise to protect the warrior code with your life?" Duskstar asked. "Yes!" The three apprentices chorused. "From now on you will be known as Gingerfur in respect of Redstar and Snowfur for their warrior names all ended with fur. Icepaw, you will be known as Icesnow in honor of your mother Snowfur. Softpaw, you will be known as Softheart in honor of your soft heart." Duskstar purred. The cats licked his shoulder. "Gingerfur, Icesnow, Softheart!" The cats chanted.

"Thank you." Gingerfur mewed staring Duskstar in the eyes. Duskstar nodded: Gingerfur and Duskstar were never really friends.

Cloudfire licked Duskstar's ear.

Duskstar turned to look at the beautiful white she-cat or now known as his mate.

Duskstar licked Cloudfire's ear back.

Duskstar looked into Cloudfire's eyes. I can't believe that the forest's most beautiful she-cat is my mate! Not Smokestar's, Shadowstar's or Blackstar's! Duskstar thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Cloudfire asked.

Duskstar licked her ears "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you as a mate." Duskstar purred.

Cloudfire laughed. The two cats once again purred and twined their tails entering Duskstar's den.

DTPV

Dustknife sighed. Duskstar and Cloudfire are now mates.

I don't know why Cloudfire likes Duskstar! He is just a normal warrior who became leader!

I wish Blackstar killed Duskstar! Dustknife thought bitterly. Dustknife padded out of the camp and into the forest.

Suddenly a black blur appeared. Blackstar sat there licking a paw. "Greetings." Blackstar purred.

Dustknife narrowed his eyes 'Why is the Nightclan leader on Darkclan territory?" Dustknife snarled.

"I'm here to ask you for help." Blackstar purred calmly.

"What?" Dustknife asked.

"Well, I have a plan to kill Duskstar." Blackstar hissed.

Dustknife's eyes brightened "Well, I would like to help with that." Dustknife hesitated.

"What I need you to do is tell me when Cloudfire's kits are born." Blackstar ordered.

"Why?" Dustknife questioned.

"I plan to steal Duskstar's kits so I can plan for him to be killed." Blackstar purred.

"But Cloudfire." Dustknife paused. Blackstar seemed to know what he is talking about.

"We will trade Cloudfire with the kits. I'll force her to be your mate if you help me now." Blackstar purred.

Dustknife's eyes lightened up. "I'll help you for sure." Dustknife promised.

"Good." Blackstar purred. Suddenly as quick as he appeared Blackstar disappeared.

Dustknife sighed and walked back to the camp.

Dustknife spotted Cloudfire picking out a vole at the fresh kill pile to share with Duskstar. Dustknife padded over to the fresh kill pile "Hi." Dustknife mewed.

Cloudfire looked surprised as if she doesn't even remember Dustknife. "Hi Dustknife." Cloudfire mewed after moments of remembering.

"I see that you forgot all about me!" Dustknife snapped.

"Remember when Duskstar hated you? I was the one to talk to you and calm you down! Now that you and Duskstar love each other you forgot all about me!" Dustknife snarled.

Cloudfire flinched and looked away. "I didn't forget you Dustknife. It's just that I know we can't be together because I don't love you." Cloudfire explained.

"Cloudfire! I've always loved you. I know that we will be together some day!" Dustknife promised.

Cloudfire glanced at him then walked over to Duskstar with her vole. Dustknife glared at Duskstar with hatred as he licked Cloudfire's muzzle.

It has been a moon since Dustknife's plan with Blackstar. It is the Gathering tonight! (I'm going to have some Shadowstar's view since he is one of my favorite characters!)

Shadowstar padded into the clearing with the Iceclan cats following him his deputy, Bloodkiller ran up to him.

Bloodkiller is a blood red tom who is loyal to Shadowstar alone and kills cats with out hesitating.

"When will we attack Darkclan?" Bloodkiller asked narrowing his eyes.

"After the Gathering. You know as well as I do that we will be attacking them so many times that I don't even bother to count!" Shadowstar purred.

"I can't wait to spill more blood!" Bloodkiller purred.

Shadowstar nodded and leapt into the clearing. Darkclan and Nightclan have already arrived.

Cloudfire and Blackstar were glaring at each other their eyes narrowed Duskstar stood beside Cloudfire trying to calm her down.

Shadowstar let out a hiss at the sight of Duskstar. I still love Cloudfire. Shadowstar realized.

"Cloudfire has always been your soft spot even though most of the cats believe that you don't have a weakness." Bloodkiller commented his eyes cold like usual.

"She was my mate until she turned to Duskstar and had kits with him." Shadowstar hissed.

Bloodkiller nodded and turned away. Shadowstar turned to see Smokestar arriving. Smokestar leapt on to the high tree. Shadowstar followed Smokestar, so did Duskstar and Blackstar. Duskstar glared at Shadowstar and Blackstar.

"Greetings, Duskstar." Smokestar hissed.

Duskstar nodded.

Shadowstar had realized long ago that Smokestar and Duskstar hated each other for Cloudfire.

Three of the leaders have fallen for Cloudfire! Shadowstar realized.

"Fireclan is fine, the prey is good and we have three new apprentices! Applepaw, Shadepaw and Birdpaw! And we have 4 new warriors: Cloverheart, Flowerblaze, Lilycloud, and Daisyleaf!" Smokestar announced.

"Cloverheart, Flowerblaze, Lilycloud, Daisyleaf!" The cats chanted.

Shadowstar turned and eyed the new warriors coldly. He spotted a red tabby she-cat which is Cloverheart, a ginger and black tom: Flowerblaze, a black, white, silver and ginger she-cat: Lilycloud and a cream-silver, black, brown: Daisyleaf.

Shadowstar snorted: their names are so weak and weird! I wonder who their parents are! Shadowstar thought.

Duskstar stepped up "Darkclan has three new warriors: Gingerfur, Icesnow and Softheart! That is all for Darkclan!" Duskstar yowled. "Gingerfur Icesnow!" The cats chanted. Softheart's eyes glared at the cats who glared back.

Shadowstar almost laughed out loud: Softheart is the ugliest she-cat in the clans! And the most tempered!

"Iceclan is fine. We have two new warriors: Lightcloud and Brightpelt." Shadowstar hissed.

"Lightcloud, Brightpelt!" The cats cheered. The two ginger and black she-cats purred in delight. Shadowstar narrowed his eyes. Why does every cat have to be happy? Why can't they be sad like him? Life isn't fair. I hate Cloudfire, I hate her hate her hate her! Shadowstar thought.

"Nightclan is blessed to have 4 new warriors and 5 new kits. Snowcloud, Dreamfire, Windshadow and Robintail are now warriors! Gingerkit, Cloudkit, Whitekit, Firekit and Venomkit are born to Lightflame! And we would like the clearing of Darkclan's." Blackstar meowed.

Duskstar narrowed his eyes "And what makes you think we would give it to you?" Duskstar hissed.

"Because of you don't Nightclan will be Darkclan's enemy." Blackstar answered.

"Darkclan refuses! Darkclan can defend its self! End of the Gathering!" Duskstar hissed hurriedly.

Shadowstar wondered why Duskstar is in such a hurry. The leaders leapt of the high tree and gathered their clans.

Shadowstar gathered his own clan.

Mooncloud followed him, Moonthorn is a beautiful silver-white she-cat with thorn green eyes.

Moonthorn is head over claws in love with Shadowstar but Shadowstar is still not over Cloudfire and will never be.

"Hello, Shadowstar." Moonthorn purred and licked Shadowstar's ears.

Shadowstar flicked her away. Moonthorn's eyes filled with hurt.

Shadowstar sighed and walked away leaving Moonthorn behind at the back of the clan. He had learned one thing from Cloudfire and Moonthorn: Never get a mate.

Blackstar padded into the clearing of the Nightclan camp Nightclan now has 24 tom warriors and 17 she-cat warriors!!

Duskstar had refused his offer now Nightclan will attack! Nightclan has always been the most willing to fight. Iceclan had always been Nightclan's ally while Darkclan lives by them selves with no ally to help them. Smokestar and Blackstar had always been best of friends. And Shadowstar and Smokestar are like brothers so Smokestar would help them for sure. Darkclan will lose this battle! Blackstar thought.

I'll attack them right now and then once more when Cloudfire kits. Blackstar decided.

"Flameblaze!" Blackstar hissed. Flameblaze flicked his ears and came running over to Blackstar.

"I decided to have you attack them right now. Target Duskstar for I want him to lose his first life. I will attack them right after you leave to give them a surprise extra attack. Return immediately if a warrior gets seriously injured or killed. Remember that I will be right behind your patrol. We are attacking just to raise their fear of us. Go to Iceclan and ask for Shadowstar and Bloodkiller. Tell Shadowstar to come and see me and Bloodkiller to join your patrol. I know that you and Bloodkiller are best friends and both love killing. Take Bloodkiller, 10 tom warriors and 5 she-cat warriors. My second patrol will take 13 tom warriors and 5 she-cat warriors to kill. 5 tom warriors and 4 she-cat warriors for backup and 14 tom warriors will guard the camp." Blackstar ordered.

Flameblaze nodded.

"Now go!" Blackstar commended.

Flameblaze ran into the warriors den and called out the warriors he is taking including a she-cat for fetching Shadowstar and Bloodkiller.

Blackstar rolled his eyes. Flameblaze and he share the same thought: She-cats are only good for producing kits, messenger and battle helpers that can die and no one would care.

The she-cats on the battle patrol are called for dying.

When the toms leave the she-cats would stay and keep on battling until they die. Blackstar laughed coldly.

He is revenging Cloudfire by killing these she-cats or as he say: Sending them to their death.

But Blackstar coulden't help but remembering when they were kits and what he and Cloudfire said to each other. Did Cloudfire still remember what she said? Was she wondering if Blackstar remembered what he said? But maybe she didn't even mean it when she said it. After all she has kits and a mate now and she is mad at me after those harsh things I said to her when I realized how much fun killing and becoming leader was. Blackstar thought.

But we promised. Blackstar reminded him self. Stop thinking weak thoughts! Blackstar commended him self. I'm going in battle against Cloudfire's clan; I can't be remembering soft moments! Blackstar thought with a hiss and lead his group of battle ready cats to the Darkclan camp. Shadowstar at his side. (Oh! So some emotion went between Cloudkit and Blackkit! Oh and for some people's question: they were kits! Kits don't 'do that!')

Cloudfire crouched at the edge of the nursery Duskstar crouching in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Duskstar reassured her.

Cloudfire sighed: Even when she hasn't been expecting kits she was awful at anything that had something to do with fighting! Cloudfire licked Duskstar's ear. "Be careful." She warned him with love in her voice thick with sorrow.

I really love him now. Not just a task that Starclan set for me. Cloudfire realized.

Duskstar leapt into battle. Duskstar leapt on a Nightclan tom that is three tomes Cloudfire's size and slashed his eyes.

The tom yowled and ran out of camp.

Cloudfire noticed Flameblaze creeping up on Duskstar and Bloodkiller is surrounding Duskstar on the other side, but Duskstar is still too intent on chasing off another a Nightclan warrior to notice.

"Duskstar! Watch out!" Cloudfire yowled.

Duskstar seemed confused for a second then realized the danger he is in.

Flameblaze and Bloodkiller leapt at the same time forcing Duskstar to take a step back.

Cloudfire's eyes widened in fear: Duskstar is no match for the both of them! And the two cats are blood thirsty. I'll go help him. Cloudfire decided.

With a yowl she leapt over to Duskstar and faced Bloodkiller. The big blood red tom eyes her with a sneer "What's a pretty she-cat like you doing in a battle fit for toms?" Bloodkiller sneered.

Cloudfire's eyes narrowed as he continued "You are Shadowstar's old mate aren't you? You are Cloudfire. I don't see why Blackstar think of you as a threat: you are so puny, and I heard that Blackstar is way better then you at battles." Bloodkiller continued with a snarl beginning to form.

Cloudfire's eyes narrowed "Yes, I am Cloudfire. I'm Duskstar's mate."

"Oh so your kits are not Shadowstar's? Rumors have it that Shadowstar is the father." Bloodkiller sneered.

Cloudfire twitched but did not answer. "I'd hate to kill a beautiful she-cat like you. If you agree to help me kill Duskstar then I'll save your life." Bloodkiller continued.

"Never!" Cloudfire hissed bravely.

Suddenly a piercing yowl came from Stoneclaw who got attacked by Gingerfur and Icesnow.

"Retreat!" Flameblaze yowled. All the toms left. Only the 5 she-cats were left trembling but still fighting. Soon the she-cats were left dead on the grass. "Bury them." Duskstar ordered disgustedly.

Just when the cats are about to go and rest a battle yowl came from Icesnow. Blackstar, Shadowstar and a swarm of warriors ran into our camp yowling. "Starclan, no." Cloudfire gasped and pressed her self against Duskstar. Duskstar stood glaring at the new cats "Blackstar, Shadowstar, What are you doing in Darkclan camp?" Duskstar questioned.

Blackstar did not answer instead he leapt on to Duskstar.

Cloudfire shook with fear but she ran into the nursery.

Cloudfire heard Duskstar yowled in pain. Cloudfire coulden't care for her own danger as she ran into the clearing. Duskstar is surrounded by Blackstar and Shadowstar. Shadowstar is crouching on top of Duskstar his fangs begging for blood.

Right then Cloudfire hated her self way more then Blackstar because she has never helped added to his troubles.

Cloudfire saw Blackstar sitting there licking his paws watching Shadowstar and Duskstar as if he is watching a couple of kits play.

He brought this on us, he sent Shadowstar to kill Duskstar.

Cloudfire leapt on Blackstar catching him on surprise and sunk her fangs in to his throat taking his first life. "Blackstar!" Shadowstar cried, and then his eyes met Cloudfire's. Cloudfire looked into his icy blue eyes and saw hatred, sadness and regret.

Cloudfire was too busy watching Shadowstar that she didn't realize that Blackstar had woken up. "I was wondering where you were." Blackstar sneered leaping away from her. For a second Cloudfire remembered that Blackstar had said the same thing when they were kits.

_Flashback-Cloudkit returned dangling in Redstar's jaws. She had escaped from camp and was stalking a vole until Redstar scared it away! "I was wondering where you were!" Blackkit ran from the nursery and gave her ears a lick._

_ "I'll tell you about it after." Cloudkit promised._

_ She was surprised to see anger in Blackkit's eyes. _

_"Do you know how worried I was?" He snarled. _

_"I'm sorry." Cloudkit lowered her eyes_

_-End flash back._ **Cloudfire blinked. **

**The memory messed with her brain. Cloudfire walked over to Blackstar who crouched right to leap his mouth in a snarl.**

** Cloudfire felt a pain for their lost relationship. So instead of attacking Blackstar now, she walked over and licked his ear gently and whispered "I'm sorry." In his ear.**

** Blackstar's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Blackstar sneered. **

**Cloudfire's heart felt another pinch at how Blackstar had reacted to her affection.**

** Only then did Cloudfire feel Shadowstar's gaze on them. "What is she talking about?" Shadowstar hissed.**_ (I know it is weird to have this thing in middle of the battle but it got to happen some time!)_

Blackstar's ear burned with rage and embarrassment: Cloudfire just have to remember in middle of a battle.

As he thought Shadowstar continued "You two loved each other as kits didn't you? Duskstar and I both noticed that you were extra close." Cloudfire looked at Blackstar.

Blackstar hated thinking about these things so he turned to Cloudfire and lashed out a paw at her barely missed her eyes. Cloudfire's eyes narrowed. "I see that you aren't going to be the same Blackkit ever again." She sneered.

"You should have realized that long ago." Blackstar snarled back.

Duskstar's eyes closed in thoughts "So I shared my mate with all the other leaders?" He mumbled.

Blackstar felt bad for Duskstar for a second: Smokestar and Cloudfire weren't really mates but they were really close for a day. Shadowstar and Cloudfire were mates and Blackstar and Cloudfire were lovers for awhile. Then he remembered that they were middle of a battle. Blackstar is in no mood to fight anymore.

"Retreat, Nightclan!" He yowled. Shadowstar and Blackstar ran out of the Darkclan camp leaving Duskstar and Cloudfire glaring at them.

Duskstar pressed him self against Cloudfire. "Why didn't you tell me?" Duskstar asked hurt.

"I'm sorry." Cloudfire meowed.

"But you are with me now and that's all that really counts." Duskstar continued sourly.

Cloudfire padded over to the nursery when Softheart padded over to Duskstar and asked him to hunt with her. Duskstar nodded yes and they padded out of camp. Cloudfire sighed softly. Cloudfire padded into the nursery and lay in her nest remembering her kit hood.

Duskstar and Softheart started hunting. "What happened with you and Cloudfire?" The faded ginger she-cat asked.

Duskstar felt affection for the ginger she-cat. NO I can't betray Cloudfire! But she betrayed me with Blackstar. Duskstar thought.

"You know about Cloudfire's past with Blackstar?" Duskstar asked.

Softheart nodded. It is so easy talking to Softheart just like it is when I talk to Cloudfire. "Well when Blackstar lead the battle, Cloudfire toke one of his lives. After that she fell in to memory." Duskstar recalled.

Softheart nodded "I know how it feels to share your loved one." She meowed unease. Duskstar coulden't help but lick her ear. But a pair of green eyes absorbed all this in a different way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6-Seperation

"Really, Icesnow?" Cloudfire couldn't believe her ears.

"Really." Icesnow insisted.

Cloudfire sighed deeply: She can't stay in Darkclan If this happens. "I believe you Icesnow. Thank you for telling me." Cloudfire breathed.

Icesnow nodded. I will go to Smokestar. Cloudfire decided. Cloudfire padded to the entrance of the camp waiting for Duskstar to return. A while after Duskstar and Softheart reappeared. "You betrayed me! You fox dung! I hate you!" Cloudfire shouted.

Duskstar's face changed from confused to mad "I can go hunting with who ever I want! I can take Softheart as a mate if I want to! You are not the boss of me!" Duskstar screamed back.

"Fine!" And with that Cloudfire left for Fireclan. She didn't glance back once at Duskstar. Cloudfire headed for the Fireclan camp when she heard a hiss "Cloudfire! What happened?"

Duskstar stared after Cloudfire until the shadows swallowed up his beautiful mate. He admit that he didn't like Softheart at all that way and just said that to anger Cloudfire but he never knew that she would leave! "Wait!" Duskstar shouted after Cloudfire but there were no response from her. Duskstar sighed and charged after her.

"Blackstar?" Cloudfire asked.

Blackstar padded out of the bushes his black pelt shining in the moonlight. "Duskstar betrayed me." Cloudfire hissed coldly.

"I was just trying to be nice." Blackstar smirked.

"Since when were you nice?" Cloudfire sneered.

"The last time I saw you, you were trying to be nice to me!" Blackstar smirked.

Cloudfire glanced at him. "Come on, tell me what happened." Blackstar invited.

Cloudfire sighed and told Blackstar what Icesnow told her. Blackstar blinked with surprise. "I thought you and Duskstar are mates." Blackstar asked.

"We were." Cloudfire hissed.

"And now you are going to Fireclan? You can always come to Nightclan if you want." Blackstar proposed.

Cloudfire's eyes widened in surprise "Really Blackstar?" Cloudfire asked.

"Of course, I didn't forget what we said to each other as kits." Blackstar purred.

"But you didn't act like this earlier." Cloudfire stated.

"That was in middle of a battle! What do you expect?" Blackstar sneered.

Cloudfire glanced at the tom she once loved. As the two slowly padded back to Nightclan camp, Blackstar did something he has never done before and licked Cloudfire's ears calmly. Cloudfire stiffened beside him. "Follow me." Blackstar meowed.

Cloudfire nodded. As soon as they entered the Nightclan camp yowls of surprise filled the camp. "Cloudfire?" Flameblaze snarled.

Cloudfire lashed out a paw and slashed his nose. "She is joining our clan." Blackstar hissed glaring at Flameblaze.

Flameblaze's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you hated her." He wondered.

Blackstar glanced at Cloudfire and meowed "Not anymore." Flameblaze nodded glaring at Cloudfire.

"I'll take Cloudfire hunting." Blackstar decided.

"Order an apprentice to make Cloudfire's nest beside yours." Flameblaze nodded

"Good." And with that Blackstar walked out flicked his tail telling Cloudfire to follow.

Cloudfire is now 3 moons away from kitting so she had to run hard to catch up to Blackstar. Blackstar stopped and glanced back "Do you need to go back?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Cloudfire questioned.

Blackstar's eyes meet hers "Ever since you reminded me of our kit hood. Now I realize that I really meant what I said that night." Blackstar's eyes turned to Cloudfire.

Cloudfire set her blue gaze on the tom in front of her. She had seen him as a selfish, mean, disgraceful, bossy, ambition filled foxdung. Tonight, she saw him as a strong young leader who is as handsome as Shadowstar. Cloudfire pressed her muzzle against Blackstar's, for a moment both cats enjoyed each other's company. "We are taking things too quickly." Blackstar meowed but not moving.

Cloudfire silently agreed. A day ago they had been at each other's throat. "Cloudfire?" Duskstar stepped in.

"What are you doing on Nightclan territory." Duskstar's eyes widened when he saw Blackstar.

"I'm a Nightclan cat now. Get out of Nightclan territory!" Cloudfire hissed lashing her tail.

Blackstar stepped beside Cloudfire. "Cloudfire came to me, Duskstar. She is not your mate anymore." Blackstar sneered.

"Cloudfire. I didn't mean what I said. I don't like Softheart!" Duskstar whispered "Please come back."

"No." Cloudfire's voice is as cold as leaf bear wind her eyes matching her voice. Blackstar lead Cloudfire away. "I'll send Flameblaze to check on you. If you don't leave Nightclan territory right now. Flameblaze has my permission to kill you." Blackstar snarled.

He and Cloudfire turned away without a second word. "Cloudfire." Duskstar's words creeps along the wind.

Cloudfire sighed back followed Blackstar without a second glance at her old mate.

"What about our kits?" Duskstar yowled as a last resort.

"You know as well as I do that they are not your kits." Cloudfire hissed.

Blackstar's eyes widened with surprise.

Cloudfire turned and stalked away from Duskstar her tail whiping him acrouse the face like a whip.

Duskstar stood there, stunned.

Blackstar raced back to camp.

BPV

Blackstar and Cloudfire had spend days with each other.

Blackstar didn't want to admit that he loves his rival for power but he does.

Love is very awkward.

BLackstar knows how much change this is. One day he battled Cloudfire the next he spend every living second with her.

Blackstar and Cloudfire were sunning then selfes in the sun.

"Why did you make Flameblaze the deputy?" Cloudfire wondered.

"He is loyal to me and he is strong enough to kill at my command." Blackstar answered without thinking. He had not been this free since he was a tiny kit.

"If I were you I'd chose a warrior who everycat respected." Cloudfire replied.

"But then he'd be loyal to the clan and not me along." Blackstar argued.

"Test him. If he doesn't listen then exile him or kill him." Cloudfire sneered.

"I don't kill without thinking, like you." Blackstar sneered back.

"I kill the cats that deserve to die! Unlike you who kill cats who are inocent!" Cloudfire howled

"Firetail deserved to die! He tried to stop me from killing Streampelt!" Blackstar hissed.

"Why did Streampelt have to die?" Cloudfire asked.

"She didn't want to go in battle!" Blackstar answered with a hiss.

Cloudfire nodded. She understood how it feels to have cats disabay you.

Blackstar purred. It was good to have a cat understand your ambitions.

"We better go back." Cloudfire purred licking his ears.

Blackstar nodded and returned his affections.

DPV

Duskstar layed down, his head pressed against the ground. The brave Darkclan leader was broken. His heart was shattered.

His mate had left him. But why should he feel so broken? Cloudfire was just a she-cat. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Come back, Cloudfire." Duskstar begged.

Duskstar draged him self back to camp slowly.

Suddenly he heard fighting and screechings of cats in combat.

Duskstar refound his energy and raced back to camp, in time to see Smokestar himself killing Softheart.(NO! I killed Softheart!)

For a second Duskstar didn't care:Softheart broke him and Cloudfire up. IT was S_oftheart's fault!_

Then his mind came back to him.

Duskstar lept onto Smokestar and raked his claws over Smokestar's face.

Smokestar screamed in pain and riped one of Duskstar's ears apart.

Duskstar bit his own paws to stop him self from yelling in pain.

The two leaders stood there, firing daggers at each other.

Finally Smokestar lept away and chose an easier target

Duskstar threw him self onto a ginger tom and send him running and screaming in no time.

Then two cats lept at him at the same time.

Duskstar could feel his energy melting away as he lost his first life.

Darkness over toke Duskstar's vision. A voice whispered in his ears "Duskstar, you've lost your first life. I will send you back now, fight for your clan. Remenber that I'm proud of you." Duskstar meowed like a lost kit looking for his mother. The voice sighed, sorrow in mixed in with the whisper.

Light once again filled Duskstar's eyes. Duskstar blinked in surprise as he faced Dawnsong:The medcine cat.

"What happened?" Duskstar managed to sit up.

"Fireclan left after you lost a life." Dawnsong meowed.

Duskstar sat up. He had forgotten the most important thing! He had to appoint a new deputy before moonrise!

"Don't worry, it's only sunset right now. You've got time to appoint a new deputy." Dawnsong purred seeing his worry.

Duskstar nodded his thanks to Dawnsong before leaving to his den.

Who should be deputy? He thought. Gingerfur? Dustknife? LIghtpelt? Old Nightfur? Sunpelt? Thunderwind? Flamenose?

Nightfur is an senier warrior. A loyal one in that case. NIghtfur will be deputy until Cloudfire comes back.

Duskstar lept onto the high rock. "Cats of Thunderclan! As you all may know, CLoudfire has left up for NIghtclan and Blackstar. Therfore a new deputy will rise! From now on till the day I die or Cloudfire returns, Nightfur will be deputy of Darkclan!" There were hisses at the news that Cloudfire left and then purrs for NIghtfur.

"Darkclan no longer has the most beautiful she-cat." hissed Flamenose to Greyfur.

Greyfur rolled his eyes "What's with you and she-cats? They are warriors just like us! They are cats, what's the difference?"

Flamenose hissed at Greyfur and stalked away.

DUskstar sighed and returned to his den.

The moon is high up in the sky, shining ever so brightly. Duskstar closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A moon later: DUskstar remained in the shadows. Cloudfire and Blackstar spent every living moments together, even Gingerkit(Blind/deaf kit) could tell that they were in love but nether of them addmited that until now..........

Blackstar turned his shining blue eyes onto CLoudfire whose own blue eyes were shining with love back.

The two cats purred together.

Suddenly Blackstar's eyes turned serious "Cloudfire, I know this is rushed but I love you and will you be my mate?" Blackstar meowed.

CLoudfire blinked in affection "Ofcouse I will. And I love you too." She purred softly.

BLackstar licked her ears lovingly

"After these kits are born, we can have our own!" BLackstar purred.

"THey will be beautiful," Cloudfire purred back. Suddenly she remembered:Shadowstar had said the exact same words!

_flashback: "They will be beautiful." Shadowpath meowed._

"Ofcouse they will! With you the mother they will be the most beautiful kits in the whole forest!" Blackstar purred.

The two lovers intertwined their tails and started back to their camp.

_they were in love. But who knows if their love is strong enough to survive._


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean she's your mate now!' Shadowstar hissed.

Blackstar looked away and growled "We love each other."

"So our plan can't go on like we planed?" Shadowstar questioned calming down.

Blackstar sighed and shakes his head. Shadowstar growled in anger and paced around Blackstar.

Blackstar looked away and meowed "I'm sorry. We'll find another way to kill Duskstar."

"Fine!" Shadowstar hissed and raced toward Iceclan territory. Blackstar sighed and returned to his den.

Cloudfire wobbled down next to him, her silk smooth fur against his own.

"What did he say?" she asked, her honey sweet voice quivered

"Nothing." Blackstar reasured her. "Nothing at all."

"Lets go hunting!"

Cloudfire nodded slowly, her snowy fur glowed in the dark. everycat couldn't help but look at her, her expresion made her coat look icy and cold. For a moment Cloudfire looked like she was evil.

she stood up, the whole clearing lighted up as she steped into the sun. Her pelt shone of diamonds.

"Lets go." She waved her tail to show Blackstar that she was ready.

They steped out of the shadowy shades of the Nightclan camp and looked around dew drops lingered on the grass. Cloudfire toke one danty step and left a paw print. slowly it started snowing.

Cloudfire lifted her nose to touch a snowflake.

"burr!" Cloudfire yowled as one landed on her nose. Blackstar purred in amusement. Suddenly a pile of snow came flying at him. He looked up to see Cloudfire smirking over her victory.

Suddenly a yowl came from the direction of camp.

Cloudfire and Blackstar traded looks then leapt towards the camp.

Iceclan was in the clearing. Each Iceclan cat holding down a Nightclan cat.

"I'm sorry Blackstar! We were sleeping then suddenly they charged in and attacked and draged us right out here in the clearing!" Flametail yowled.

Shadowstar smirked and steped forword

"As you have heard, we attacked your camp and defeated all your cats. Blackstar, would you like to surrounder or try to fight all of us alone?" Shadowstar sneered.

Blackstar sighed "What do you want?"

Shadowstar grined and meowed "We want 2 kits. This season Iceclan has only 1 kit that's half dead. We want 2 healthy kits."

Blackstar sighed "But we don't have any kits."

Shadowstar glanced at Cloudfire "You have a queen expecting, give her and her kits to us."

Blackstar glanced at Cloudfire, who looked horrified. 'I'm sorry Cloudfire! But it's for our clan! I can't watch them kill our clanmates one by one! ' he thought. (WOW he has gone weaker since he's in l o v e) "Fine, as long as if you promise to leave us alone after."

Shadowstar nodded and flicked his tail.

Bloodkiller stalked towards Cloudfire

He shoved her roughly "Lets go! We have no time to waste!"

"Check all the cats for injury!" Blackstar yowled.

"No cat is injured, they didn't even unshelte their claws." A cat meowed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9


End file.
